The Two Brothers
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: Sir Topham Hatt came up with a new idea to come up with a new Railway, to build it in America apps. Cul-de-sac. Timothy had evil plans to haunt the Railway.
1. Plot

Plot

let's just say a few years ago, on the island of Sodor.

 **Thomas** defeated the ghost train AKA known as **Timothy**.

a long time ago, but even still **Timothy** was still alive.

that's when another Ghost train arrived to Sodor.

except her name was **Demon 311**. she joined **Timothy** side.

however in an aftermath. everything was back to normal. but still some people still saw the ghost of Timothy.

 **Sir** **Topham** **Hat** came up with a new idea to build a new Railway at the Cul-De-Sac.

some of the engines from the island of Sodor went to the mainland in America.

a lot of workman we're building reels including a large Bridge from the island of Sodor to America.

but even so **Timothy** wasn't all alone. a lot of other demon locomotives joined him.

which means this was the beginning of a whole new thing.

 **Thomas** was still thinking about his brother **Timothy** even if he is in peace with his brothers and sisters.

but **Timothy** heart was full of despair, only a spark of hope still in the soul locked away by despair.

no one in the cul-de-sac never knew about **Timothy** until now.

 **A/N: this is the plot the beginning of the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: the New Railway

Chapter 1: the New Railway.

A/N: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy and Thomas the Tank Engine.

the other on the cul-de-sac

there you were a lot of construction going on.

some of the rails were complete, even the bridge was complete.

one night, **Ed** was sleepwalking.

 **Ed** was going to other people's house get food because he was sleepwalking.

but **Ed** did not know where he was going.

 **Ed** was sleep walking in the wrong direction where the construction was to be placed.

all the workers went to sleep.

( Ghost Train theme )

 **Ed** stop, until something will come up.

 **Ed** open his eyes with surprise until he heard a whistle of a train.

 **Ed** look around to see any train's were coming, but nothing was there you was even more confusing.

that's odd I do not see any trains coming. **Ed** said.

however **Ed** notice cold temperature coming home when fog was crawling everywhere.

 **Ed** had a bad feeling when something was going to happen.

 **Ed** heard the train whistle again.

 **Ed** gasped in horror when he saw Tank Engine that out of Nowhere

 **Ed** was in shock and horror, he did not know who the mysterious engine was.

who the heck are you? **Ed** said in shock.

my rain of Terror will not end! dark mysterious train said in a dark deep voice.

 **Ed** was shivering in fear.

the mysterious engine had a similar shape from the E2 type of steam engines. it was painted silver and had the number 0 on his side and he had six small wheels.

but his face did not had a friendly look: he had red demon eyes, zombie teeth with a deep Sinister look on his face.

my name is Timothy the ghost train from Sodor. **Timothy** said to **Ed**.

 **Ed** was so scared he started to run away quickly as possible **Timothy** begin to smile with a devious grin. he began to to go after **Ed** as if he was going to ram him.

 **Timothy** was coming so close to **Ed** , **Ed** began to close his eyes. **Timothy** screamed until total silence.

 **Ed** opens his eyes slowly he looked around but no one was there.

 **Ed** was so scared he began to run quickly as possible you back to his house.

the next morning, at Ed's house.

 **Ed** was so scared for what happened last night.

he got up from bed put on his clothes did all the rest of the stuff.

 **Ed** walked up stairs, **Ed** saw **Sarah**. **Sarah** saw **Ed** Rudder unusually quiet.

hey Ed. How are you feeling right. **Sarah** asked **Ed**.

uuummmm... yeah I do feel okay. **Ed** said with a fake smile.

 **Ed** ate the breakfast as fast and wash the dishes, and ran out to the door.

 **Sarah** was very surprised at what she saw.

 **Eddy** and **Double D** were waiting for **Ed**.

they saw **Ed** running towards them.

hey model brow, what took you so long. **Eddy** said to **Ed**.

well you see, I was doing the sleepwalking again. but I was sleepwalking where day you were doing Construction. until I saw and heard a train whistle like none other and then a mysterious Tank Engine came out of nowhere and then he tried to kill me, when I open my eyes it was gone! **Ed** explains to **Eddy** and **Double D**.

 **Eddy** and **Double D** begin to laugh at **Ed**.

wow that's some story there. **Eddy** said to **Ed**.

not to mention that was kind of interesting it was gone. **Double D** said fascinating to **Ed**.

but it was true for the next minute I open my eyes it almost felt like he vanished. **Ed** said.

vanished like you mean it disappeared. **Double D** said to **Ed**.

yeah, like it was almost a ghost! **Ed** said in horror.

oh please you must be seeing Too Much horror movie you big lug nut! **Eddy** replied to **Ed**.

 **Ed** was worried **Double D** and **Eddy** were not taking his story seriously.

oh yeah well I saw its shape what it look like. **Ed** said.

okay then mr. scaredy cat what that he look like? **Eddy** asked **Ed**.

 **Ed** saw **Thomas** passing by with a lot of equipment on his train.

he looked like that blue engine. **Ed** said pointing at **Thomas**.

 **Double D** and **Eddy** both look at **Thomas** working on the new Railway.

he must have seen something that look like that blue engine, you must be seeing things. **Eddy** said when he's walking away.

that was something very fascinating and interesting too. **Double D** said to **Ed** and walked away.

did they not believe me! **Ed** yelled out loud.

 **Thomas** heard everything what Ed said.

 **Thomas** was very worried that **Timothy** was here.

 **Thomas** remembered the other time when **Timothy** threatened him.

 **Thomas** was thinking that **Timothy** was talking about the new Railway, but **Thomas** don't think he was not.

 **Thomas** went to the sheds where **Zam** and **Runner** were there.

 **Thomas** explained everything to **Zam** and **Runner**.

 **Zam** and **Runner** were both surprised and shocked in horror.

 **James** and **Bill** we're delivering Workman to some of the construction sites.

 **Rosie** was looking around with fascinating look on her face.

this is going to be a nice place to put a new Railway. **Rosie** said what excitement.

sure it will be. **Rosie's Driver** said to **Rosie**.

 **Rosie** went everywhere she even went to the cul-de-sac where station was meant to be build and including a new oil factory.

I tried to warning them, why did they not listen. **Ed** yelled with horror.

 **Rosie** stopped and saw **Ed** yelling about something she was confused.

even if I was seeing things I know that their were Could Be a Ghost Engine somewhere out there. **Ed** said.

 **Rosie** was in shock and horror when she heard what **Ed** said.

 **Rosie** moved closer to **Ed**.

excuse me. **Rosie** said to **Ed**.

 **Ed** turned around when he saw **Rosie**.

yeah what is it? **Ed** asked **Rosie**.

I heard you talking about something about a ghost train. **Rosie** said to **Ed**.

oh yeah I saw it last night. **Ed** said to **Rosie**.

where exactly did you see it. **Rosie** said to **Ed**.

when I was sleepwalking last night at the construction site. **Ed** replied to **Rosie**.

 **Ed** explain the rest to **Rosie** , she was very surprised.

well thank you for telling me about this I'll see you again someday. **Rosie** said to **Ed** and went away.

 **Ed** was very happy that someone believed him.

 **Ed** walked away to see where **Eddy** and **Double D** went.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Ed first** **encountered of Timothy's Ghost, Eddy and Double D did not believe him. Thomas was worried that Timohty was here. See you all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: ghost train exist

Chapter 2: ghost train exist.

A/N: some of the characters are from Dumbo and Dagashi Kashi.

the next morning, the lemon Brook gag Factory.

from now on what no long called the lemon Brook gag Factory, we're going to call this Peach gag Factory. **Sir Topham Hatt** said.

I want zam, not also carry the Goods train. butter Goods Trains full of gag stuff. **Sir Topham Hatt** said with joy.

I heard that there will be some candy will be transferred from Japan. **I** said to **Sir Topham Hatt**.

oh really? **Sir Topham Hatt** asked me.

yes really, a few shipments will come in tomorrow. **I** replied to **Sir Topham Hatt**.

that's good that will make your job a lot interesting. **Sir Topham Hatt** replied to me.

not so that's that they will be a circus to. **I** said to **Sir** Topham Hatt.

that's good. **Sir Topham Hatt** replied to me.

at the new docks, **Rosie** was the first to collect a bunch circus elephants.

 **Rosie** was waiting very patiently, **Catty** the first one to go into the cart, Then **Prissy** went into the cart, and Then **Giddy** went into the cart, **Mrs. Jumbo** went into cart. **Matriarch** was the last one to go until she got stuck some of the Workman pushed her Matriarch inside a cart.

 **Rosie** was ready to take off she left the docks.

 **Rosie** went to the area where the elephants could be trained.

 **Rosie** make it to the circus area, **Catty** , **Prissy** , **Giddy** , **Mrs. Jumbo** and **Matriarch** got outside the car and went to the training area.

 **Rosie** went off to get some more stuff for the circus.

the female elephants World amazed that they were in America.

finally a new place to do our new act. **Catty** said.

do not get a head of yourself. **Prissy** said to **Catty**.

yes but I also heard a rumor. **Giddy** said.

a rumor about what? **Mrs. Jumbo** said to **Giddy**.

I'm not sure what it is. **Giddy** replied to **Mrs. Jumbo**.

meanwhile at the cul-de-sac park.

 **Ed** was still thinking that was a real ghost trainThat was a real ghost train.

either was just imagination or something that was real. **Ed** said to himself.

 **Ed** was walking in horror and in fear.

but then **Ed** came up with that idea the prove that the ghost train really exist.

he needed **Double D** **Eddy's** help to prove that the ghost train does exist

when the day became night, **Ed** , **Double** D and **Eddy** went outside into the dark.

tell me again what we are doing in this time of the hour. **Double D** asked **Ed**.

because of the ghost train. **Ed** replied to **Double** D.

for the last time and there are no such thing as ghost! **Eddy** yelled at **Ed**.

I'm going to prove it once and for all that there is really a ghost train does exist! **Ed** replied to **Eddy**.

I really think this is going to be a... before **Eddy** could say a word, a thick fog came out of nowhere including the temperature begin to drop.

well this is weird temperature never drops this cold before. **Double D** said confused.

( **Timothy's** whistle)

they heard the whistle of an engine that was coming from the fog.

It's him! **Ed** said and shock pointing at the fog of a shadowy figure.

 **Eddy** and **Double D** were in shock that they could not believe their own eyes. soon they started ghost of Timothy.

t-t-that is...not... possible! **Double D** said in fear.

okay now I really do believe you Ed. **Eddy** said to **Ed**.

you fools do not realize anything about to me.. that's one thing I will hunt this Railway. and none of you will stop me. **Timothy** said demon in voice.

wait! what do you mean? **Double D** said to **Timothy**.

i making between me and my brother, this is a personal thing that does not concern you but if you decide to interfere with my plan that you will be the next of my victims. **Timothy** said in a demon deep devious voice to the a the **Eds**.

 **Timothy** went into the dark and disappeared, the fog and the cold temperature was gone.

 **Ed** was even more shocked. **Double D** and **Eddy** were in shock and horror that they could never believe their eyes that the ghost train of **Timothy** really does exist.

okay I really do believe you, ed. **Eddy** said to **Ed**.

thanks... **Ed** said to **Eddy** in a depressing.

what was he saying about something about his brother? **Double D** said confused.

I'm not exactly...sure what that's mean... **Eddy** replied to **Double D**.

meanwhile at the circus area, all of the Female Elephants were asleep except for **Giddy** was the only one awake.

she heard a train whistle, Then **Giddy** what's the price that another engine came from the fog that look like **Thomas** but accept vanished into the Darkness.

so the rumors are true, that is Timothy the ghost train of Sodor. **Giddy** said.

what is he doing here? **Giddy** said confused.

what exactly does he want? **Giddy** asked to herself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Eddy and Double D have their an counter with Timothy the ghost train. Giddy had the counter with Timothy. ghost train, Timothy house plans for Thomas his brother. see all the next chapter.


End file.
